


Faded

by Anoriell



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories and regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Written over five years ago (2007-07-13), back in my early LJ days, for an admired author and online 'little sister' -Etharei. At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

It is an old drawing. Crooked lines depict twisted bones, while shadowed areas expose marked weariness. A raw glimpse of weathered humanity on faded paper. Truly a remarkable piece, exquisitely made by the hand of a gifted artist.

Yet the beauty of the portrait itself vanishes once caught within the mesmeric gaze of its subject, for despite the haunting vestiges of a harsh existence, therein lies a quiet strength, borne from both wisdom and acceptance.

Strange that a decrepit man’s inner grace lure me so.

Much like another artist‘s whom I once knew ... whose memory still torments my faded heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Not my sandbox. Just passing by … maybe stopping to play a bit. Completely harmless. And won’t cost anyone a penny. It’s all for fun. And for the sake of creativity.


End file.
